


Long Distance

by GayforJunmyeon



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, bc damn he tall, male reader - kpop, still cute as shit tho, x male reader, you are shorter than him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforJunmyeon/pseuds/GayforJunmyeon
Summary: Relationship ( So Far ;] ) :You guys are friends from high school and have been able to keep in touch even after his debut, you end up asking him out over text since you two aren’t able to meet since you live far away, but you talk everyday, which is how you got so close.Scenario :He calls you after one of his interviews, really late at night at his hotel room, telling you what he did that day, and surprises you by telling you he is going to be able to visit you soon.





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of works that I am moving from Wattpad to Ao3 right now, and since I am going in ABC order of groups, Eunwoo aka Dongmin of Astro is going first!

**_Relationship_ ** _ ( So Far ;] ) : _

_ You guys are friends from high school and have been able to keep in touch even after his debut, you end up asking him out over text since you two aren’t able to meet since you live far away, but you talk everyday, which is how you got so close. _

 

**_Scenario_ ** _ : _

_ He calls you after one of his interviews, really late at night at his hotel room, telling you what he did that day, and surprises you by telling you he is going to be able to visit you soon. _

 

**_~Cha Eunwoo x Reader~_ **

**_Long Distance_ **

**_> Your PoV<_ **

 

 

“Hello”, I answered, unsure who it was since it was late and I forgot to check the caller ID.

“Hey, (Y/N)? Were you sleeping? I’m sorry if I woke you up”, he said, already sounding as if he was going to beat himself up for it.

I smiled, even though I was half asleep, “Don’t worry about it Jagiya, I’m glad I can hear your voice at least”, I said, grateful that he finally had time to talk to me on the phone.

“Ah, but I know it’s late”, he said, a bit down, “I just got off work and wanted to call you right away, I forgot how late it was.”

“I keep telling you not to worry”, I said, sitting up now, “Now tell me what you did today, unless you just woke me up for nothing.”

He hummed, “I promise I won’t wake you up next time”, he said, making me smile.

“It doesn’t matter to me, as long as I get to hear your voice”, I said, my sleepiness making me especially romantic.

“Okay...”, he mumbled, “I also wanted to hear your voice, I was feeling lonely”, he said, causing me to frown, “but then I remembered I could call you, so my day brightened since I could look forward to talking to you.”

Regaining my happiness, I smiled, “This is why you shouldn’t hesitate to call me”, I said, earning a hum in response, “So what did you do today.”

“Today we had an interview, it went really well… the guy who interviewed kept complimenting us, and Rocky did some freestyle dancing, he looked really cool then… I really miss you”, he finally said, his voice becoming whiny.

“Don’t worry my prince, one day I will be able to move in with you and see you whenever you get to take breaks”, I said, hoping the day would come soon.

“I hope so too”, he drifted.

“Oh”, he said suddenly, snapping me back to the real world, since I had been slipping into sleep slowly, “I think that might be soon actually.”

_ He sounds energetic again,  _ “Why is that?”

“We have a one week break to spend time doing whatever we want,” he said, “I want to spend some time with you after I finish visiting some of my family, you live really close by anyway.”

I smiled, “You could stay at my house”, I mumbled, thinking about how we would finally be able to meet up.

“I mean- only if you want to, I don’t want to intrude.”

I laughed, “Who would you be intruding? I live alone, and all I want is for you to be by my side,” I said.

“I want to too… I really miss you”, he said, making me smile.

“I’d be sad if you didn’t”, I said, “How long has it been now, 3- no, 4 years”, I questioned, making him sigh on the other side.

“Time flies so fast”, he said, “But it’s only been 4 months since you asked me out~”

I shook my head, feeling my face burn, “Ah, what are you saying”, I said, “So when are you coming?”

“Tuesday, Sunday and Monday are for my family”, he said, “But don’t ignore me”, he whined, “I was really happy when you confessed to me…”

“Really”, I said, shifting on my bed, “I find that very hard to believe”, I said.

“How could I not be happy, my first love confessed to me”, he exclaimed, making me do a double take.

“First love?”

“H-huh”, he said, finally realizing what he had said, “Oh, um, yeah, you didn’t know”, he asked, as if it was basic information.

“No”, I exclaimed, happier than ever, “Tell me then, when did you realize I was your first love, huh?”

I could hear him gulp over the line, “Um… 2nd year of high school?”

Not expecting that answer, I felt my face get really hot, “2nd year?! We didn’t even talk then”, I said, embarrassed for liking him later on.

“Y-yeah”, he said, “I thought you were really cool when I first noticed you… that was the year we were in the same class for the first time…”

“Aiish”, I groaned, “You make it so hard tough to stay calm- at least we get to see each other soon.”

“Yeah”’ he said, “I really- uh- really want to be with you.”

“Why do you sound so uncertain all of a sudden”, I asked, yet I was only a bit concerned.

After a slight pause he continued, “W-well- I’ve been thinking... “, he began pausing again, “I’ve really been thinking about you tou- um- being intimate with you”, he said.

“Oh”, I said shocked, really flustered, and unsure how I should answer.

“Am I being weird?! I’m sorry, I’ve just been thinking about you so often it lead me to-”, he began, but I could not let him finish.

“It’s not weird”, I exclaimed, making him stop talking suddenly, “I also have been thinking of touching you… intimately…”

“Oh.”

_ So that’s how it feels. _

“So, what you were getting at- is that you want to have sex with me?” I asked, trying to avoid showing how flustered I was.

He hummed, “Y-yes”, he stuttered, “And I was also wondering…”

After a moment of anticipation, he continued, “I want you to be the top, is that okay”, he said bluntly, yet I was glad he was.

I smiled, feeling a mixture of pleasurable emotions in my chest, “I am more than fine with that”, I chuckled, “You make it so hard for me to be able to wait for Tuesday”, I said, purposefully making my voice sound lower.

He hummed, yet it was bordering a moan, “I really can’t wait until then either”, he said, making me smile.

“Well, I want to talk to you more, but you have work early tomorrow, it’s already way past midnight”, I said, even though I didn’t want to hang up.

“Ah, yeah, sorry for keeping you up as well”, he said. 

“It’s alright, I love you, goodnight”, I said.

“Me too, goodnight”, he replied, hanging up at the same time as me.

Getting up, I picked up a box of tissues.

_ Time to go to the bathroom. _

 

* * *

 

There was on the door, making suddenly get the false hope that Eunwoo had already arrived, but that wasn’t until tomorrow, “Coming”, I yelled, thinking it was probably the mailman, who was used to me opening the door in only my boxers / shorts by now.

Opening the door, I slowly looked up, realizing that the person there was much taller than the mailman,  _ and than me. _

“Eun-Eunwoo”, I said, unsure if he was actually there, and if he was actually those valuable inches taller than me.

“That’s me”, he said, smiling so that angels could sing around him, “Can I come in”, he asked, nervously going from the tapping the front of his foot onto the concrete behind him.

I nodded, stepping aside, realizing that my home was still a bit messy, “I’m sorry, I didn’t clean that well since I thought you were coming tomorrow.”

Blinking, eventually smiled softly, “Oh, sorry, my parents let me go early, so I wanted to surprise you”, he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly taking a step closer to him, I grabbed his arm, only making him realize that he was indeed a few inches taller than me, “You aren’t a bother to me, I am really glad you came earlier than expected”, I said, unable to stop using formal language with him.

“Then”, he began, making me look up at him, “C-can we kiss”, he asked, blushing but trying to remain calm.

I did the same, only nodding and barely grunting before getting closer to him, slowly reaching for his cheek, closing me eyes, before meeting his lips.

As I pulled away, I opened my eyes, being able to clearly see his blushing face, watching as he fluttered his eyes open.

“I love you”, he said, giving me no warning, widening my eyes, since he always left it at like.

After a while, I smiled, only after I saw him start to get worried, “You know I love you too”, I said, hugging him, kissing his neck gently while I was at it.

“Mmm”, he hummed, loudly, making me step back.

“What is it”, I asked, looking at his face for clues.

“Umm”, he began, his face and ears bright red, “D-do you think we can try it out? I’ve been waiting for this for a long time”, he said, sounding a bit whiny, resting his arms on my shoulders, his forehead on mine.

After a brief moment of shock, I smirked, lowering my hands to his hips, “Of course”, I said, his shoulders relaxing, his arms falling onto mine, grabbing my elbows, “Let’s go to my room.”

Squeezing my arms, he licked his lips nervously, “C-can we just do it here”, he said, his eyes already misty from need.

Immediately I pulled him closer, already fiddling with the hem of his shirt, “Of course, my love. Anything thing you want, I’ll help give it to you.”

He hummed, almost moaning as he did so.

Smiling, I lifted his shirt over his head, feeling his hands shyly touch my sides after I had finished, beginning to tease his bottoms.

“I didn’t know you were packing so much heat”, I said, cupping his crotch, making him bite his lip, furrowing his brows.

He gulped, letting his mouth hang open, “I… I thought about doing this with you so many times”, he said, starting to loose his breath.

Helping me pull down his pants, his large tent had somehow managed to stay somewhat hidden under his jeans, because when they had been removed, it became more prominent.

Alternating from watching his body and his face, I eventually brushed against his crotch, placing my hand on his now exposed waist, slowly lowering it, watching him as he moaned through his bitten lips, “You’re looking forward to this quite a bit aren’t you”, I asked, looking at him with the same clouded eyes.

He hummed, his chest rising and falling quickly, “K-kiss me again”, he said, making me only able to comply.

Taking our time with the kiss, I decided to spice things up.

Moving my hand to his back, I pulled him closer, making him moan, feeling my own throbbing member right next to his. Slowly, I inched down, making my way under what was left of his clothing, finally making him notice when I gave his cheek a light squeeze.

Moaning louder than before, he opened his mouth, allowing me to deepen the kiss, making him melt again.

Making him go back and forth in different stages of arousal, I moved my hand towards his hole, stroking it once before he tensed and restricted contact, breaking the kiss so that he could pant erratically.

Calming down a bit, he was finally able to look me in the eyes again, “Did… did you get lube”, he asked, resting his weight on the wall.

Unable to control myself anymore, I slammed into him, putting my hands right under his butt, giving him the signal to jump. He wrapped his slender legs around me, returning the heated kiss, occasionally clawing at my back.

Pulling away, I continued to hold him higher than me, giving his thighs a light squeeze, “I just got it earlier”, I whispered, making him arch his neck downwards, staying like that as I began to walk towards the couch, where the special supplies resided.

As I was making my way, I felt something warm on my neck, quickly followed by a sucking sound, switching between that and kisses, “Ah- Eunwoo”, I groaned, holding him tighter, barely able to walk anymore.

He hummed, making me feel his vibrations throughout my body, especially my throat.

Laying him down on the couch, I  continued to let him have his way, his slender fingers playing with my hair with some occasional tugs.

He eventually stopped, looking me as he licked his now red lips, allowing himself to lay down on the couch pillow, watching me as I rested my body in the knee that was now in between his legs.

I got the bag, “How far do you want to go”, I hummed, making him shift with impatience.

“All-”, he began, trying to take off his underwear, the only thing he had on besides his socks were now leaving, fully exposing him, “Take me now- please”, he moaned, flushed, already beginning to lightly touch himself.

Watching as he stroked his member, I quickly fumbled for the lube and condoms, hearing his moans join the sound of skin slapping.

Already knowing our positions, I slipped on the condom, turning to see him before squirting out some lube.

Arching his back, his hands were hard at work, one wandering down, using his precum as a temporary lube, starting to poke into his hole.

Without even having to think about it, I squirted the lube into my hand, making my way towards him again, “Why start without me”, I teased, making him shiver as I began rubbing his entrance with the cold lube.

“I-”, he began, moaning as I entered, gasping, “I- really can’t wait”, he moaned, gripping his cheek with the hand he’d been using to finger himself, the other still pumping his member.

I smirked, entering into his hole, stretching around each time before putting another one in.

After a while, I had four inside, making him groan almost the entire time, feeling uncomfortable, “Are you sure? I can stop if you’d like”, I offered, pausing.

He groaned even louder, whining, “No- I’ll get used to it, I’ve done it before”, he confessed, making me look up, feeling as if everything had just gotten hotter.

“Really”, I said, half cocky, half surprised, making him moan as I finally hit his sweet spot, “How many times have you done it?”

Unable to talk, he kept moaning, louder than expected, “I- don’t know”, he forced out, even his pants were loud.

I slipped my fingers out, “Huh, how could you not, we talked about it 3 days ago”, I said teasingly, knowing that he was getting impatient.

He groaned, calming a bit by letting his frustration out, “I-I lost count”, he admitted, making me able to hear my heartbeat through my chest now, “I told you I have been thinking about it”, he said, catching his breath.

Positioning myself at his entrance, I was now only focused on having sex and getting closer to him, “Hope your ready”, I mumbled, suddenly submerging into him, giving him no time to respond.

Applying a steady pace, Eunwoo would moan almost every second, arching his back, holding onto the pillow behind his head.

Reaching down, I continued, but now I was kissing him, letting him have access to the hair he seemed to love to pull.

Pulling away, I saw as his scrunched up eyebrows, his mouth wide open, moaning louder than before, bucking his hips every now and then.

Placing my forehead on his, he opened his eyes, suddenly tightening around me, making me moan, quickening my pace afterwards.

Seeing my sudden change, he smiled, leaning upwards to peck my lips, surprising me, especially since he was only capable of moaning then.

Feeling myself reach my climax, I quickened the pace, making him tighten around me various times, before he came first, followed by me a while later.

Disposing of the condom, I mustered what was left of my strength and carried him to my bed, “I can’t wait to be sore tomorrow”, he said, somewhat sarcastically.

I chuckled, “Take it as a souvenir from today”, I said, placing him on the bed, while he shifted into a sitting position.

“It’ll go away after a while though”, he said, pouting.

Getting us some clothes, I got us some pajamas, “Then I guess we’ll just have to do this again so the feeling doesn’t go away”, I smirked, throwing him the pajamas, now knowing his pain wasn’t that bad right now.

“Oh~ Mr. Manly over here”, he smiled, putting on the underwear and pants I lent him, “You make me swoon.”

I scoffed, “I have to, or else how did you carry your crush for so long”, I said, “And you were so loud, I am starting to think I really am the best.”

Flustered, his ears were red again, “H-hey- if I was so loud why didn’t you tell me”, he exclaimed.

Sitting on the bed, I smiled, pinching his cheeks, “Because you were so cute.”

He pouted, turning towards me, resting on his arm, “But aren’t I always”, he said, making me chuckle.

Biting my lip, I shook my head, “Of course”, I said, ruffling his head, “Now go to sleep, we have to catch up tomorrow.”

He smiled warmly, hugging me and snuggling into my chest, “Good night, Jagiya, I love you.”

I smiled, knowing his perfect smile was up against my chest, “Good night, handsome.”


End file.
